Vampires
Vampires: One of the more powerful and widely prolific species of monster out there. There are four 'Courts' in total, each one featuring a variant of vampire. The Red Court, the White Court, the Black Court and the Jade. All vampires are derived from the experiments of a demon named the Blood Prince and the school he founded, known as the Scholomance. The Scholomance is still operating today, seeking to refine and improve the vampiric stock, seeding the world with lesser variations of the Courts such as the monstrosities that plagued the Alaskan town of Barrow, or the Death Dealers of Europe, derived from the blood of an Immortal who wished for an army. The Scholomance itself traditionally resides in Europe, but travels through the Nevernever at the command of its Headmaster to go where it is needed. The Red Court Red Court Vampires are Human looking enough but possess the power to transform into savage, Bat like monstrosities. Their strength is great, enough to tear ordinary humans limb from limb and their venom acts as a drug, a sedative akin combining a powerful addictive high and euphoria in high amounts. They are vulnerable to sunlight and decapitation. Faith based magic has no effect upon them, though due to their more immensely magical nature, Thresholds if crossed without an invitation will severely weaken them. They feast solely on blood. Their main power base is located in South America. The White Court The White Court on the other hand, are the most human looking. They feast on emotions and life force, and retain the ability to eat normal food. They are unaffected by faith-based magic or sunlight, but forcing their way over a Threshold will prevent them from drawing upon their reserves to fight. Can be killed by conventional means and burn at the touch of the opposite of whatever negative emotion they feed upon. Involving themselves into anything directly is seen as exceedingly distasteful and results in a loss of status, which they're all but obsessed over. Their main power base is located in Italy. The traditional tongue of the Court is the Etruscan language. The Black Court The Black Court are powerful and quick. Faster and stronger then the Red and White, with the power to control vermin, become mist and run on walls. Their downside is their many weaknesses. Sunlight, faith magic, Thresholds, even garlic. But especially fire. Unlike the seeming humanity of the Red or the intense beauty of the White, the Black Court more resembles a corpse then anything. This is why they keep mostly underground and act through intermediaries. They have a habit of creating fanatic followers nicknamed 'Renfields' via their venom, giving them enhanced strength and durability but no mental blockers and a short lifespan. Good mostly for disposable shock troops. The Jade Court The Jade Court resides in the East. China, Japan and many of the Asian countries. They are immensely secretive but they respect the Accords. Fond of illusions and magic as a necessity to hide their nature, they are also powerful in the physical sense and beautiful, though there is no hiding their true nature once their face is revealed. They can eat normal foods, but crave flesh and blood. The only known Jade Court vampire of any distinction is the former model, Mileena Khan before her transformation. Like the Black Court, under no circumstances can they cross a threshold. Period. Category:The Moonlit World Category:Enemies